The Truth
by Ritska
Summary: Hiro becomes a troubled teenager, with all of the bullying from school, and starts to harm himself. What happens when someone close to him finds out, and confides in one of their friends? How will Hiro react to it all? (WARNING: Self-harm, Suicidal elements, and other things along that line.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I would like to state that this is my first Big Hero 6 fanfic, and I would love to get a ton of reviews. (Although I know that may not happen.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and, I'm not sure yet, but I think I'm going to make this into a multi-chapter story so just in case I put this as chapter 1. If you would like me to continue, then I will; just leave your opinions in the reviews, or P.M. me. Well, anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**WARNING: Shelf harm, suicide, and things along that line are mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Finding Out**

He sat silently and watched as the blood slithered down his arm from his elbow. The heat from his face, and the anger and stress that he felt, was fading away. He instantly felt better. As he recalls the days events, he takes the razor blade, presses it against his skin, and drags it across the face of his elbow. He keeps doing this until he counts to about 23 times that he dragged the razor across his skin. He, again, silently watches as the blood slides down his arm and drips onto the bed sheet. He'll have to change them again, but if he does it now his aunt will get suspicious. So, for now, he lets it dry and leaves it. He gets off his bed and puts his tool back in its little box, and puts his box into the bottom drawer of his desk.

He looks at the digital clock sitting on his nightstand and sighs. "It's almost 3:30. Tadashi will be home soon. Aunt Cass will be closing up soon too." The boy sighs again as he runs a hand through his black shaggy hair. He puts his favorite navy blue hoodie back on and shifts it to make himself comfortable.

"Hiro!" His aunt calls as she walks up into his room. "Will you help me close up the cafe to day?" She asks sweetly while batting her eyes. He rolls his eyes and nods, following her down stairs.

They had the cafe closed and cleaned in about 30 minutes. After he was done washing the counters and tables, he hung the rag over the faucet and looked at the clock hanging on the wall to his right. 4:05. _'Tadashi should be home any minute now.'_ Hiro thinks to himself.

Just as the thought had passed his mind, the little bell on the front door jingled followed by a bout of laughter. Five figures walked through the door and sat down at one of the many wooden tables in the cafe, even grabbing chairs from other tables to accommodate their numbers. Hiro tried to sneak up the stairs before the group could spot him.

"Hey Hiro," Hiro stopped abruptly on one of the first few steps and reluctantly turned around to address the owner to the male voice. "aren't you going to at least say 'hi' to your big brother?"

"Hi." He replied. He was about to go back up stairs until he was stopped again.

"What about your friends?"

Hiro lets out a frustrated grunt and says, "Hi." He turns around and gets up a few more steps before he's stopped once again.

"Come hang out with us for a little bit, little bro."

"Tadashi I-"

"What?" Tadashi asks innocently while smiling.

"I have a lot of work to do. I'm really busy and I need to get it all done by tomorrow. I'm top of the class and I want to keep it that way." Hiro said as he turned back around to head up the stairs again.

"Ah, come on. Just one hour. How's that? Think you can take one hour out of your busy schedule?" Tadashi asks. Hiro lest out an exasperated sigh and looks at the ceiling. He rolls his eyes. _'Why does he even want to hang out with me anyways? I'm sure they'd have a better time without me.'_ Hiro turns back around and heads towards their way, coming upon a decision. Tadashi and his friends smiled.

"Nice to see you again Hiro." Honey says as she gives a welcoming nod. Hiro grabs a chair from another table and sits down with them.

"Thanks for joining us." Wasabi said.

"Hey." Tomago said looking at her nails, uninterested.

"Hey! Nice to see you again little man!" Fred said as he gave Hiro a nookie.

"Hey." He replied fixing his hair.

"Hay is for horses, Hiro. You know that." Aunt Cass says as she enters the room.

"Hey aunt Cass!" Tadashi says with much enthusiasm.

"Hello, Tadashi. Nice of you to come home." She said sweetly while picking up the rest of the dishes and putting them in the sink to be washed.

"Why didn't you try and correct his grammar?" Hiro pouts, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Because he's a grown man and he should know what he's doing wrong." Aunt Cass says as she finishes the last of her duties.

_'Ya right. You just like him more.' _

"Cheer up Hiro. When you become an adult, you can pretty much do whatever you want." Tadashi says as he puts one of his arms around Hiro's shoulders, bringing him closer to himself.

"Sure whatever." _'If I live that long.' _

"Hey aunt Cass," Tadashi says as he moves on to a different conversation, "can we possibly get some food? I believe we're all hungry."

"Ya! Can we have some of those delicious home made cakes Tadashi always brags about?" Fred asks with lots of enthusiasm, almost like a dog.

"Oh sure. I'll be right back." Cass said as tried to hide her chuckle and walked into the cafe kitchen. Hiro got up from the table when she left and put his chair back at its original table.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Tadashi asks his little brother with a confused look on his face.

"I'm going up to the room. I'm not feeling so well. I think I'll just go to sleep." Hiro replied.

"Oh...okay." Tadashi said as he watched his brother retreat up the stairs, worry laced in his voice. "Well be sure to get plenty of rest."

"I will. Who are you, my mother?" Hiro asked sarcastically as he continued up the stairs.

"Maybe." Tadashi replies as he smirks.

"Okay. Feel better Hiro!" Honey calls to him as he disappears from sight.

"Take it easy, man!" Wasabi calls after him.

When he got up the stairs, Hiro flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Breathing in and out, he did nothing but stare blankly. The events of the day were coming back to him once again. Suddenly his skin was itching to be reopened. Hiro takes a deep breath and keeps staring at the ceiling, ignoring the slight tingling sensation on his wrist. As the sensation increased, Hiro found it harder to ignore it as well as the realization that his chest was getting heavier, making it harder for him to breath. He started taking deep breaths to calm himself down, but was failing. He turned his head to stare at the bottom drawer of his desk. Now he wished he had stayed down stairs with the others. Slowly, he sat up, slung his legs over the side of his bed, all the while not breaking eye contact with the drawer. He gets up and walks over to the desk. He opens the drawer and takes out his box, then brings it back to his bed. he sits down, slinging his left leg over the side of his bed, and takes out the razor. Then he stares at his arm, the itching getting more intense. Hiro hesitates, battling with himself.

_'I shouldn't keep doing this. I've already done it too many times, today alone. What if someone finds out and thinks that I'm trying to kill myself? What if Aunt Cass found out...or even worse, what if Tadashi found out?' _

Yet he couldn't bring himself to put the razor away, thinking about what those kids said. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get it all out of his head. From the time he woke up this morning, until now, he knew that it was going to be a bad day, just like it was everyday; he just didn't expect it to be this bad. Staring back and fourth between the razor and his skin, he slowly brings it down. Once it touches his skin, he hesitates again. Biting his lip, he finally drags the razor across his wrist; blood instantly flowing from the cut. He does it again and again until he counts up to about 14. He puts his razor back in its place and lays down on his bed, takes a deep breath, but he didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Hiro, time for dinner! I made your favorite! Come down and eat hun!" Aunt Cass calls for the third time. Sighing, and giving up, she says," Tadashi, can you go get your brother?"

"Sure, but I don't know if he'll be up for eating. He said he wasn't feeling well." He replies heading upstairs.

"Just ask him if he wants anything to eat." Aunt Cass replied.

"Tadashi walked up into their room and spotted Hiro asleep on the bed. He smiled and quietly made his way back down the stairs.

"So, is he hungry?" Aunt Cass asked.

"No, he's asleep. I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon."

"Oh, poor thing. Do you think I should take him to the doctor?"

"No, I think we should just let him rest for now. Lets check on him in the morning." Tadashi says.

"Okay." Aunt Cass replies as she sets down plates on the table and serves out some food for herself and Tadashi.

After dinner, Tadashi helped Aunt Cass clean up the table, then headed upstairs to get ready for bed. He turned on the light and got dressed into his pajamas. As he was heading back down the stairs to use the bathroom, something caught his eye. Tadashi abruptly stops and turns to Hiro's bed. There, on the bottom left part of his bed, the white sheets were stained red; parts of it brown, from having dried for a few hours. He stares at the spot for a minute, thinking to himself.

_'He can't possibly be doing something like that...could he? If not, then where did the blood come from? Wait, wait, wait. Slow down, Tadashi. Just because there's blood, doesn't mean your brother is...is... just take a deep breath.' _He closes his eyes and inhales and exhales deeply. He opens his eyes again and stares at Hiro's sleeping face. _'I mean it's impossible for him to do something like that without anyone noticing...right? Right.' _

At that moment, Hiro shifts in his sleep and is now laying on his back. Tadashi stares at his arms. _'Maybe I should just make sure...to just put my doubts to rest.' _Tadashi nods affirmatively for his own benefit and makes his way over to Hiro's bedside. He kneels down and grabs Hiro's arm. Tadashi moves it, slowly, closer to him, so as to not wake him up. He slowly lifts up Hiro's sleeve, and gasps at what he sees. There are small, long, pink cuts adorning Hiro's arm, starting just below his palm, and ending at his elbow. Tadashi pulled down his sleeve and stood up. He paced around the room, hand on his chin, doing his best not to freak out.

"My brother cuts. My brother hurts himself. My brother cuts himself. My brother..." Tadashi trails off looking back at his brother. _'What could have made him want to do something like this to himself? If he cuts, does he think about suicide too?' _Tadashi's blood runs cold at the word _suicide. _He instantly stops breathing and freezes in place. _Is_ his brother thinking about suicide? A chill runs down Tadashi's spine. _'Best not to dwell on it. For now, I'll get some sleep.' _

He crawled into his bed, completely forgetting that he needed to use the restroom, but couldn't find the strength, or lack thereof, to fall asleep. Just as his brother had done hours ago, he too, stared at the ceiling thinking, _'What am I going to do?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and P.M'd me. It was very heart warming to see it all, and gave me confidence and motivation to write more. Yes, there will be more chapters. I will keep writing as long as you people keep supporting me. :) Before I started ranting, this chapter was almost 4,000 words. I thought since the last/ first chapter was so short, that you would appreciate a longer chapter; though because of that, it took a little longer than I thought it would to update, so I must apologize for that. Any ways, thank you for your reviews, and be sure to let me know what you think by leaving more reviews, and/or P.M ing me. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Talking **

Tadashi had been staring at the ceiling for...Tadashi looks at the digital clock on his night stand...well he wasn't sure for how long, but it seemed like an eternity. Yet the moment he would have to confront Hiro about what he saw, couldn't come quicker. He was so nervous, he wasn't sure what he was even going to say. How would he even bring it up? Tadashi closes his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh. "What am I going to do?" He opens his eyes, and finds that his head had lulled to the side so that he was now looking at Hiro. Hiro had moved from a peaceful slumber, to a restless one. _'Hiro...I want to know what's going on.' _Tadashi internally says sadly while never taking his eyes off of Hiro. After a few minutes, Hiro awoke from his sleep panting.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Tadashi asks.

Hiro jumped slightly and turned to him, "Geese man, what the hell?! What are you doing up?!" Hiro yells in a whisper. Tadashi sits up.

Tadashi hesitates, "...I'm having trouble falling asleep?" He says and shrugs in an unconvincing manner.

"Dude, it's 3 am. Now tell me what's really going on." Hiro said.

Tadashi sighs and looks at him. "Well, I uh-" _'Come on Tadashi, this is your chance!' _"I mean it's just..." _'Just say it!' _"...well the thing is..." _'Come on, do it! This is probably your only chance to bring it up!' _Tadashi takes a deep breath and continues, "It's just...that I'm having trouble in school. It's becoming very stressful and I found myself thinking about it before I went to bed and haven't been able to fall asleep." _'Way to go genius.' _Tadashi mentally berates as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, well I have faith that you can make it through." Hiro says.

_'Maybe try a different angle.' _"So, do you want to talk about your dream?" Tadashi asked. Hiro subconsciously stiffened at the mention of his dream and looked away from Tadashi.

"I would rather not talk about it." Hiro replied.

Tadashi rolls his eyes. _'Well that was a buzz kill.' _Sighing and giving up, Tadashi, lying down, said, "I'm really tired."

Hiro looked in his direction again. "I bet. You should get some sleep."

"I don't know if I can." He replied without knowing that he was already drifting off.

The next thing Tadashi knew was that his Aunt was waking him up telling him to get ready for school. "It feels like you're in high school again." She had said when he was finally awake.

Now he was speeding off to school on his moped trying to make it to his first class on time. Hiro on the other hand is doing everything he can to stall going to his first class of the day. Cass had dropped him off a while ago and he was walking as slow as possible, but he knew if Aunt Cass found out that he was late she would have his ass. So, he slowly walked into his first class of Hell and sat down in his seat with one minute to spare. The only good thing about going to school today, was that it was Friday which meant he wouldn't have to go back to school for another two whole days. Within the first 2 minutes of sitting down, Hiro's peers were already starting to get their spit balls together so they could torture him further when the teacher wasn't looking. And of course he was sitting in the front row, which meant the teachers always thought it was his fault whenever something happened. He sighed and prepared for the spit balls he knew were bound to come.

After his first class, he had quickly walked to his second class trying to avoid his peers; trying, but, alas, unsuccessful. As he was making his way quickly down the hallway, a boy knocked all of his belongings out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Why don't you go back to where you came from Nerd!" The boy had yelled.

Hiro sighed and sagged his shoulders, staring after the boy unemotionally; already used to this kind of behavior, but nonetheless wanted to avoid it. He knelt down and started to pick up his binders and loose papers. As he was getting the last of his things, the bell rung, signaling the end of the passing period, and Hiro stared numbly at the ground. He had given up going to class on time. In fact, he had given up going to class period, but he didn't know what else to do. So, from a lack of a better judgement, he went to his class late.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Hamada." Mrs. Kinzoku said smugly as he entered her class. Hiro sat down silently in his seat and for a brief moment worry etched itself onto her face, but it disappeared as fast as it came and she went back to teaching her class. Hiro said nothing to anyone and didn't speak one word the whole class. As the bell rung she called to her class, "Don't forget about your homework! If it's turned in late, you only get half credit!" Hiro was the last to leave her class. Their eyes locked for a second and she watched as he silently made his way out of her class and to his next, neither saying a word to the other.

Finally, it was the end of the day and Hiro had finished his last class. He was walking quickly to get home. He barely exited his seventh period class when he was being pulled by his hood towards the boys bathroom, all the while feeling terror fill him. He was thrown against the tiled linoleum wall of the bathroom and he had trouble regaining his balance, as well as all of the things he was carrying was also thrown to the ground. The boy from earlier and his goons surrounded him, one of which includes a girl.

"Hey nerd Ziro, I want you to give me all the answers for the take home algebra II quiz; better yet, why don't you do it for me?" The boy from earlier says as he dangles his test in front of Hiro's face.

Hiro looked away and responded, "No...do it yourself you dumb ass."

"What did you just say to me Nerd?" The boy asked, getting closer to Hiro's face trying to be intimidating.

"I said do it yourself Kenji." Hiro replied as he looked up to meet Kenji's eyes.

"Wrong answer." Kenji huffed as he punched Hiro in the right cheekbone. Hiro was knocked to his knees. "Teach him a lesson." Kenji says as he walks to the back of the group so his friends can have a good time with Hiro. Kenji smirks as he hears Hiro's muffled sounds of distress. When the boys were done, Nancy, the girl of the group as well as Kenji's sister, pulls out a permanent marker from her bag and pops open the cap.

"Here's a little parting gift. From me to you." She says as she puts the marker to his face.

When she was done, she puts the cap back on and puts it back in her bag. "You really are a freak. Just go kill yourself." She added. Kenji throws his quiz on the floor next to Hiro and says, "I expect it to be done by Monday." He, along with his goons and sister, all walk out of the bathroom as Hiro recollects himself and his things.

He looks in the mirror and was thankful that there was no one else in the bathroom at the time. He puts his hood on to cover what he could and grabbed his bag, then headed down the stairs outside to head back home.

**With Tadashi, a few hours earlier **

Tadashi was tinkering with some of the things in his lab unemotionally, which did not go unnoticed by his friends. They had decided to leave him be and let him sort through it himself, but after a while they were getting worried. But they had stood their ground and still let him deal with whatever was going on, by himself. It was only until when he refused to eat did they say anything.

"Hey Tadashi, you want something to eat? We're ordering Take-out." Wasabi asked his friend.

"No thanks. Not really hungry." Tadashi replied absent-minded while unscrewing and taking apart a mini robot for his physics class.

His friends looked at each other worried, then back at Tadashi.

"Okay, come on Tadashi, spill it." Tomago said as she stared at him.

"What?" Tadashi asked innocently.

"What's wrong?" Honey reiterated.

Tadashi sighed. He turned his spinney chair towards them. He rolls toward them, but keeps his eyes on the ground. He sighs once more. "It's Hiro." He said.

"Well that was specific." Tomago said sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

Tadashi, too, rolls his eyes, but doesn't reply which worries his friends greatly.

"What about Hiro?" Honey prompts.

Tadashi bits his bottom lip and looks at them with pleading eyes. "No matter what I say, you can't repeat this to anyone okay?" They all nod their heads, even Tomago. Tadashi takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. "Yesterday, well more like last night, I was in my room getting ready for bed when I saw blood on Hiro's bed sheets." He pauses and they gasp.

"Is he okay?" Wasabi asks. Tadashi shakes his head.

"He's not in the hospital or anything, but I don't think he's okay at all."

"What happened?" Honey asks eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Well, after seeing the blood I instantly went to the thought that he was injuring himself. So, I looked at his arm and there were...lots of pink lines; some looked bigger than others, and some more red than others indicating that some of them were fresh." Tadashi says. He waits a moment before continuing. "I didn't know what to do, but I wanted to talk to him about it. I ended up not bringing it up when I had the chance, and I regret it. I just don't know what to do." Tadashi finishes as he puts his face in his hands.

There was a brief moment of silence before anyone spoke. "Does he know that you know?" Tomago asks. Tadashi looks at her in contemplation.

"I don't think so." He replies.

"Lets keep it that way for now."

"What why?! I think Hiro has the right to know that we know." Wasabi exclaims.

"Ya? And how do you think he will react? Because I don't think he'll take it very well to know that his secret has been found out; it'll be an invasion of privacy to him, and I don't think he'll take it very well." She retorts.

"I think she makes a fair point." Honey says.

"Well, when he does know we know I think we should be there for him." Fred adds.

"Lets be there for him now, even though he doesn't know we know. Lets go visit him today." Honey suggests as she clasps her hands together.

"I'm in." Wasabi says.

"Me too!" Fred exclaims.

"I guess I'll go too." Tomago says.

Tadashi smiles. "Thank you guys. Your best friends anyone could ask for."

"OH! We should spend the night!" Honey exclaims excited. She then starts to rant about all of the fun they can have while they're there. They all stand up and get ready to go to Tadashi's place to visit Hiro.

**With Hiro **

Hiro walked quickly past the people on the street, just trying to get home. It was way past the time he was supposed to be home and he knew Aunt Cass would worry. He walked through the cafe door and tried to quickly make his way towards the stairs as he said, "I'm home Aunt Cass." He was hoping she'd just leave him alone, but luck was just not on his side today.

"Hi Hir- just wait a minute young man!" She shouts as she grabs his arm, that undoubtedly had bruised from Kenji's grip. He stops abruptly, and takes a deep breath. "Is everything okay Hiro?" She asks him. After a moment of silence, she demands, "Turn around and face me." Slowly, and regrettably, Hiro turns to face her. He looks at the ground, still trying to hide whatever he could for as long as possible. She flips his hood off his head ans gasps. "Honey, What happened?" She asks horrified.

Just under Hiro's bruised right cheekbone, the word 'Gay' was written there. In the same spot on the left side of his face, the word 'Freak' was written. There were two cuts on his top and bottom lips and it was also swollen. And last, but not least, the word 'Nerd' was written on his forehead.

"Hiro, Who did this to you?" Aunt Cass says as her expression changes form horrified to unadulterated anger.

Hiro shrugs and says, "No one." While looking at the ground.

Cass eyes him. "Well you certainly didn't do it to yourself." She says. After a moment of silence, she sighs and put her hands on his shoulders. "Go get washed up. Now."

Just then, the phone was rung. Aunt Cass walked half way up with Hiro and picked up the house phone.

"Hello? Yes this is her."

**With Hiro **

Hiro walked into his room and picked out some clothes to change into after he was done taking a much needed shower. He was walking towards the bathroom when he heard his aunt on the phone and decided to eavesdrop. He walked back down part of the stairs close to the kitchen, and listened.

"Yes I know, it's disappointing...I know...uh-huh. Yes of course. I know that Hiro is- oh of course. Yes. I'll come in whenever is good for you. Alright bye." She puts the phone back on its holder. She sighs. "Hiro!" Aunt Cass calls up the stairs.

Hiro panics and quickly and quietly makes his way back up the stairs and into the bathroom. He locks the door behind himself. He takes a deep breath and sinks to the floor. Hiro stares blankly at the white tiled wall of the bathroom. "I'm a disappointment?" Hiro quietly says defeated. He takes another deep breath and stands back up. He walks over to the bath tub and turns both of the knobs to the perfect temperature and plugged the tub. Hiro then opens the medicine cabinet and looks around in it.

_Glyburide_\- prescribed medication used to manage blood pressure. _Oxycodone_\- a prescribed medication used for pain. _Cyclonbenzaprine_\- a prescribed medication to help balance stomach acids. Hiro takes these medications and sets them on the counter. He turns on the cold water in the sink and opens the first bottle. He pours at least half the bottle in this hand and stares at them for a moment. He dumps them into his mouth and takes a cup that was sitting next to the sink and filled it with water. Hiro gulps down all of the pills and, when he's done, he opens the next bottle. He, again, dumped about half the bottle in his hand and, again, chocked it all down. He did the same thing with the third bottle as well.

He put his hands on the sink counter and tried to choke back his sobs, but failed mostly. Most of his heart wrenching sobs came out as he closed his eyes tightly. He started losing his balance, so his grip on the counter gets tighter. When he feels that he can keep his balance once more, he walks over to the medicine cabinet and grabs an unopened package of razors. He rips it open and grabs a razor.

Hiro walks over to the tub, razor in hand, and turns off the water. He takes off everything but his boxers and steps into the water. Hiro doesn't go further into the water, he just stands there and stares at the razor in his had while tying to contain his crying. He puts the razor to his skin and pushes down. Hiro then hears his aunt Cass come up the stairs, so he quiets down.

She knocks on the door and says, "Hiro, are you okay? I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you're okay." Hiro then hears the door knob jiggle. "Hiro open the door." She says as she again jiggles the door knob. When he doesn't respond her voice becomes more panicked. "Hiro open the door!" The jiggling becomes more frantic.

Hiro starts to quietly cry again and drags the razor up his arm. As his crying becomes more intense, the deeper he pushes the razor into his skin. As the first drops of blood reach the water, he feels a sense of relief. Aunt Cass is now pounding on the door, trying desperately to reach Hiro. Hiro takes the razor to his other arm and does the same thing. He slowly sinks into the, now, red water and takes shaky breaths. Hiro closes his eyes as the pounding and the cries from his aunt become quieter as he lulls his consciousness to the recesses of his mind.

**With Tadashi and Friends **

They had decided to take Wasabi's car, and trust his safe driving. They arrived at the cafe and found a parking slot easily since the cafe has been closed for a little bit now. The friends take their time getting out and gathering their things. Tadashi had a look of worry, laced with fear, on his face which didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"Tadashi, you okay man?" Wasabi asked him, bringing him out of his trance.

"Hn? Oh, ya I guess. I just have a bad feeling is all." Tadashi replies while he rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go see how Hiro is doing." Honey chirps as she clasps her hands together next to her face.

The group made their way over to the cafe door and opens it. Aunt Cass' cries and desperate pounding fell deaf on their ears for only a second before she started crying for Tadashi.

**With Aunt Cass (About 5 minutes prior) **

"Yes I know, it's disappointing...I know...uh-huh. Yes of course. I know that Hiro is- oh of course. Yes. I'll come in whenever is good for you. Alright bye." She puts the phone back on its holder. She sighs. "Hiro!" Aunt Cass calls up the stairs. Her shoulders slump in defeat and she walks into the kitchen to prepare a snack for Hiro and Tadashi...whenever he came home.

She was humming her favorite tune when she thought she heard something..._crying?_ No that couldn't be. She continued chopping up some celery until she heard the noise again. She let out an exasperated sigh as she puts her hands on her hips and says, "Hiro, if that's you, you better knock it off. I'm not in the mood for your jokes. Are you cleaned up yet?"

She sat there for a minute waiting for a response. When she got none, she got worried. "Hiro?" She asks hesitantly. She creeps towards the stairs and calls to him again. "Hiro?" Still no response. She slowly makes her way up the stairs as she listens more carefully. She can hear running water and...something else. She couldn't quite make it out. As she gets closer to the source, the sound becomes much clearer.

Yes...it was the sound of someone crying. Cass' face becomes laced with worry. She creeps toward the bathroom door and puts her ear against the wooden door. Hiro was, in fact, crying. "Hiro?" She gently says. The crying instantly stops. There was dead silence the following moment. Nothing could be heard but the running water in the bathroom. After that, the crying came back harder and more intense. She became increasingly worried. "Hiro, open the door." She says as she jiggles the handle, only to find it locked.

She starts to feel panicked. "Hiro open the door." She says more sternly as she jiggles the door handle more intensely. She completely panics when she realizes that she can't seem to get through to Hiro. Cass starts pounding on the door and in a panicked and frantic voice says, "Hiro open the door! Hiro! Hiro, open the door now!" She continuously pounds on the door, waiting for him to open it, but when he doesn't come to open the door she becomes close to hyperventilating. "Hiro!" She continuously screams at the top of her lungs. She jiggles the door handle again in a futile attempt to reach him.

At that moment, she hears the cafe door bell jingle and stops dead in her tracks. Is she being robbed? Did someone call the cops on her? After having all of these disturbing thoughts run through her head she hears a familiar voice. _Tadashi. _She bolts her way down the stairs screaming his name. "Tadashi! Tadashi, please! Tadashi, Hiro needs your help! You need to get him out of the bathroom! Help me now!" She screams as she grabs his arm and runs back up the stairs as fast as she can. Tadashi, confused and flustered, tries to pry more information out of her.

They reach the bathroom door and Cass stops in front of it. "Get him out of there! Break down the door!"

"Aunt Cass what are you talking about?" Tadashi asks as he grabs her shoulders and tries to calm her down.

She pulls away from his touch and yells, "Your brother is in trouble! He could be dying! Break down the door!"

Tadashi, again flustered and confused, decides to do what she says and kicks down the door. Cass is the first one into the bathroom. A blood curdling scream rings out throughout the whole building. Tadashi follows her in, but doesn't make in any further than the inside of the door way. A horrified and terrified look etches its way across his face. His aunt pulls Hiro out of the tub and starts to cradle him in her arms while sobbing. Tadashi acts, despite his frozen first reaction, and runs down the stairs to his friends.

"Call an ambulance!" He says frantic. He doesn't stay for their reaction. He instantly makes his way back to the bathroom and, again, doesn't make it any farther than the inside of the door way. His aunt is holding his little brother, who is pale and very bloody and bruised. He, again, acts quickly and grabs some gauze from underneath the sink and grabs one of Hiro's arms and starts wrapping it up. He does the same to his other arm.

Within five minutes, paramedics arrive at the cafe and instantly goes up to the bathroom containing Hiro, Tadashi and Aunt Cass. They carry Hiro out on a stretcher and Tadashi and Cass follow them into the ambulance. Before Tadashi gets in however, he says to his friends, "I'll text you when we get to the hospital." They nod and he quickly catches up to Cass and the paramedics. Once inside, Tadashi instantly grabs his brother's hand. He lets a tear slip down the side of his face. Once a single tear came down, tears started cascading down his face. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He and his aunt hugged and cried all the way to the hospital together. The only thing that was going through his head was, _'Why Hiro? Why?' _


	3. Chapter 3 (Finally!)

**Man! Finally done! That only took forever! Oh well, I guess things like this happen but at least I got it done right? :3 Anyways, thank you for all of the nice (and of course awesome) reviews/feedback! It really makes me happy and makes me more motivated to write...when I have the time... Anyways, you'll notice that in this chapter there's a LOT of description. That is a result of my writer's block...I hope you don't mind too much. I've also added some characters in this chapter who will become (hopefully) more important in the future. And I know...I haven't introduced Baymax yet...I'm working on it...I promise! He'll make an appearance soon. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and please keep leaving your comments/feedback in the form of reviews and such...it just makes me so happy! :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Hospitalization of Explanation **

When he first started to gain consciousness Hiro expected to see nurses, maybe even a doctor, even his Aunt Cass. What he didn't expect to see was the person sitting in the chair right beside his bed, but because of his vision he didn't trust that what he saw was ACTUALLY what he saw. He was trying to recall what had happened as his blurred vision was restored. After a minute, he closed his eyes again and tried hard to think about what had happened.

He remembered going to school that morning.

He remembered going through the day with the usual bullies and bullying.

He remembered...being grabbed by the hood and being pulled to the bathroom...

He remembered Kenji and being hit by him.

He remembered...he actually couldn't really remember anything after that. Everything after the moment Kenji hit him was all a blur...much like his vision. His head hurt. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to figure out why he was in the hospital. He tried opening his eyes again. His vision was much clearer, but he still had a hard time keeping them open because of the bright light. He looked to his left; a large sized square window adorned the blank white wall. The window had a beautiful view of the outside, with beautiful green grass and a nice little lounging forest area for recovering patients. It has nice blooming yellow, and pink flowers...Tulips he had assumed. It also had many beautiful, healthy trees growing around the area; and right in the middle of it all, there was a beautiful, clear, shallow pond with beautiful orange coy fish. Hiro longed to go out there and just lose himself in it; escape from reality.

He looked at the rest of his room; plain, white, and boring. Although, the ceiling did have little circular patterns on it. If he got bored, he could use those to make little pictures in his mind. In the right hand corner, closest to the door, there was a small desk with a lamp, paper, and pens. The whole room was white, including the floor. The last thing his eyes came across was, once again, the figure sitting in the seat at his bedside. Hiro's eyes grew a little at seeing the figure in the hospital room with him.

"Surprised to see me?" The figure said to him.

"Mrs. Kinzoku?" Hiro asked, mostly confused. "What are you doing here?"

She looks at him, giving him a sad smile, before responding, "I was worried about you after you left my class. You had been so quiet, and unresponsive, so unlike yourself. Usually in my class you're so interested in learning, and getting all the right answers when no one else could. It was only recently that your grades started slipping, and I noticed that you had become less as less interested in learning new things. I noticed this change instantly; it was 3 weeks ago, on a Tuesday. I was worried, so I talked to all of your other teachers. They had said that the same thing was happening in their classes too. After I heard about that, I got worried and called your aunt. We had a conversation about your grades and such. It was short and sweet though...we decided to set up a meeting to talk more...that is...until this happened." She gave him yet another sad smile.

"Oh...so you were the one she was on the phone with?" Hiro asked. She nods her head in reply. "I see. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." He replied with tears brimming at the corners of his eyes as he looked down at the baby blue knitted blanket and white sheet that covered him.

"No! No, don't be! Everything's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Mrs. Kinzoku says as she puts a hand on his shoulder, giving him a worried look.

Hiro looks back at her, his tears threatening to fall, and almost jumps to hug her. He wanted to squeeze her, and sob uncontrollably into her shoulder, and for her to tell him 'it's okay' and 'everything will be fine'; he knew that it wouldn't. Nothing would be fine. He had a feeling things were going to get worse; there were things that he wouldn't be able to control, and he would fall victim to it. Hiro looks back down to the, surprisingly, soft little baby blue blanket and shrugs his shoulders. "How? I don't even remember what happened after I..." He didn't want to say he had gotten hit by Kenji. That would only make things worse for everyone; after all, Kenji _is_ Mrs. Kinzoku's nephew, _and _her husband was none other than the principal. If anything had happened to Kenji, he would not only get in trouble with the school, but Kenji's parents, and the rest of Kenji's family, as well as his aunt. How bad things had turned out for him...that's why he couldn't fight back...not to Kenji. That's why he didn't say anything to anyone...because he couldn't; in fear of major repercussions.

"After you what hon?" Mrs. Kinzoku prompted, with questioning eyes.

Hiro looks back up at her. "Well...I..." Hiro started with wandering eyes and fidgeting fingers. At that exact moment, Tadashi and his aunt entered the room. His aunt practically fainted when she saw him awake, as Tadashi froze. Gathering her wits, his aunt ran to his bedside sobbing. She practically face-planted into his bed sheets and continued to sob. Mrs. Kinzoku graciously got out of the chair so that his aunt could sit in it. She stepped to the back of the room near the door, taking Tadashi's place as he slowly walked up and stood beside the chair. She then decided to make an exit. Tadashi himself was in tears. He was going to tackle Hiro in a hug, but, before he could, Aunt Cass got up, with super speed, and slapped Hiro in the face. To say that the other occupants of the room were surprised was an understatement. Craddling his left cheek with his right hand, Hiro exclaims, "What was that for Aunt Cass?!" He could have used more profound language, but knew that if he did he would just be in more trouble.

"That was for almost dying!" She yells as she almost begins to cry again. She then proceeds to tackle him in a hug.

"W-What's this for?" He asks cautiously.

"For almost dying." She says rather harshly into his ear as tears begin to cascade down her cheeks. After a few more seconds, he hugs her back, and that only makes her cry harder.

As Tadashi witnessed this, he too began to cry harder; although, he was nowhere near as loud, or as uncontrollable as his aunt was. As he stared at the scene before him, all Tadashi could do was think of an explination to his little brother's actions. _'Why? Why would he do something like this? Doesn't he know that we care about him? Doesn't he know we love him too much to lose him?'_ Then it hit him. Maybe Hiro didn't know. Maybe Hiro thought no one cared about him. Maybe he thought that no one did, or no one would ever love him. At this thought, Tadashi became enraged. _'I'm going to kill whoever made Hiro think that he was worthless, whoever made him think that no one cared, whoever made him think that no one loves him.' _Tadashi stopped, yet again, to think on another horrifying realization. _'What if I'm the person that made Hiro think that way? Made him feel unloved, worthless...did I make him feel that way? I haven't really been spending a whole lot of time with him lately...maybe he feels that I've been neglecting him...maybe I need to give him more attention...'_ Tadashi was interrupted by his Aunt Cass putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't it wonderful, Tadashi? Hiro's finally awake." She says with a smile. "For a while there, I didn't think you were ever going to wake up." She directs her comment toward Hiro as she sits down into the metal chair as more tears threaten to escape her eyes.

This is when Hiro noticed the bandages on his wrists. The bandages ran all the way up to a little over his elbows. He looks at them confused, and very horrified. He didn't want to believe what he thought he did to himself was true. He looks over to his aunt who is looking at him curiously, then to his brother who is looking at him...almost disappointed...it seemed. Then Hiro looks back to his bandages.

"What happened?" He asked, even though he had a sinking feeling he knew.

"Honey, you mean...you don't remember?" Aunt Cass asked him worry lacing her voice.

"Almost everything is a blur after 7th period yesterday." He said.

That's when the words he had heard the previous day came back to him: _"Just do us all a favor, and go kill yourself." _He looked back down to his wrists, his sinking feeling getting worse. _'Did I...did I attempt suicide?' _He looked around the little room he was in and at the faces of all of those around him, then looked back to his wrists. _'It's the only logical explanation...but how could I do this? I didn't mean to...it just sort of happened...what am I going to tell them? How am I going to explain this?' _Hiro thought to himself as he looked back to his loved ones.

It would seem that he was saved from having to tell them just yet. At that moment, the nurse walked into the room and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Hiro. Her eyes were a bright green color, not quite a lime green, but a very vibrant green. She had thick, curly, short blonde hair and ivory skin. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, and she was wearing red lipstick. She was wearing a short white scrub dress and a white hat. She had white knee high socks on and wore a pair of black loafers on her feet. She was holding a brown wooden clip board in her hands in front of her. She smiled sweetly as she made her way over to him.

"The doctor didn't expect you to be awake already. Once I'm done checking your vitals, I'll go get the good doctor for you." She said to all occupants of the room.

She leaned over his bed to grab his wrists to change his bandages and check his stitches. Her grip was surprisingly gentle. She took her finger and softly ran it up his arm, then she gently pressed against them. This hurt a bit. Hiro had assumed she knew this because she gave him an apologetic smile while she whispered a 'sorry' to him. She then wrapped the arm again and moved on to his left arm. She reached over him to grab his arm. Her chest was in front of Hiro's face which made him blush a bit. He also noticed she smelled of candy; spearmint was the most prominent smell though...his favorite. He smiled a little at that. The nurse decided that reaching over him for his other arm was a bad idea, and decided to go to the left side of his bed to finish the job. She did the same procedure, her touch still as gentle and soft as she had demonstrated with his right arm. When she was done, she stood up and smiled sweetly at him. She walked to the door and opened it.

"I'll go get the doctor for you now." She said as she smiled. She closed the door behind her.

"She seems nice." Aunt Cass stated.

"Yeah." Hiro replied.

He looked over at Tadashi who refused to look at him. Tadashi just stared at the ground with sad eyes. He hadn't said anything since he's been in the room. This fact unnerved Hiro. He continued to look at Tadashi until the door opened once again and, this time, in walked the doctor.

Getting a good look at her, Hiro had assumed that the nurse and this doctor are somehow related. The doctor was wearing black slacks, a turquoise form fitting short sleeved t-shirt, and was wearing black loafers as well. She had blueish grey eyes, ivory skin, long, curly, unruly red hair. She too was wearing red lipstick. She looked at him with a sweet smile on her face. She walked up to him and examined his arms, doing just as the nurse had done except she didn't remove the bandages. The doctor also smelled of candy, except she smelled of peppermint instead of spearmint She closed her eyes as felt up and down both of his arms as she asked, "How are you feeling today, Mr. Hamada?"

Hiro shrugged and said, "I'm okay I guess."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "It seems your nurse did a very good job. I'm impressed with your progress." She said.

"Speaking of the nurse, are you and her related somehow?" Hiro asked.

Her eyes widen slightly in mild surprise. "Yes. We're sisters. How did you know?" She asked curious.

"I could tell from the way both of you hold yourselves while walking and such. You both also have similar figures...mostly similarities that I observed while watching you both." Hiro stated.

"Wow, you're quite the observant one. It's true. We work together here in our family owned hospital; Yakimoda SanFransokiyo general hospital. Our father owns the hospital. It's also very unusual my sister and I get assigned the same patient." She said while smiling. "You're very smart." She complimented. "I would like to talk to you Aunt and brother outside in the hall if that's okay with you. If you'd like, I can go get nurse Yakimoda to come and finish you vitals and keep you company."

"Sure...I'd like that." He replied.

Her smile grew as she turned to his Aunt and brother. "I'll meet you out in the hall way after I bring the nurse in okay?" She says. They nod in response. She then leaves the room. After a few moments of a tense silence, the doctor comes back with the nurse following in toe. The nurse shines a big smile, directed in Hiro's direction.

"I'm sorry mister Hamada. It seems that I forgot to test the rest of your vitals. My mistake." She says as she bows in apology.

"No no. That's fine." Hiro replies, a pink hue forming on his face.

"Well," She starts as she walks over to him. "we can keep each other company while your folks talk outside with doctor Yakimoda." She says with a sweet smile.

"Okay." Hiro replies as he sees his aunt and brother walk out into the hall with the doctor. They close the door behind them. He turns his attention back to the nurse. She still has that sweet smile on her face.

"Alright I have to take your blood pressure now, but with your stitches it's going to hurt a bit." She told him as she grabbed her tool from the drawer. She turned back to him with an apologetic look on her face. She hooked Hiro up to the machine. As she started it up, she talked Hiro to keep his focus off of the pain. "So, what's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Well, it depends. My favorite usually changes, but these are the three constants; red, black, and blue." Hiro replied. She smiled, this time a smile filled excitement.

"Really? My favorite color is red too. My scrubs outfit would have been red if they had allowed it to be. Unfortunately they don't." She says as she sighs and rolls her eyes. Hiro smiles his first genuine smile at her.

"That's cool. What's your name? Your full name." Hiro asked out of curiosity.

"Hm." She hums with her finger on her chin. "I'm not sure I can tell you. I don't know if it's against the rules or not...I don't think it is...oh what the heck! It can't hurt. My full name is Chiyoko Yakimoda." She says with a happy smile.

"Are you full fledged Japanese?"

She laughs and says, "No." She unhooks Hiro from the machine and sets it back into the drawer. "My father is Japanese and my mother is Irish and part German."

"Oh, I see. That's how your sister has red hair." Hiro says in wonder.

Chiyoko giggles and covers her mouth with her hand, as if the laughter was forbidden. "Yes, and I get my blonde hair from my mother's side too."

"What's your sister's name?" Hiro asked genuinely curious.

"Oh, her full name is Kazuko Yakimoda." Chiyoko replies, still smiling.

"Who's the older sibling?" Hiro asked.

"Kazuko. She's older by about three years."

Hiro sighs and looks to the white sheets that adorned his body. Chiyoko just stared at him patiently. After a moment, he turned his attention to her again. "You know Chiyoko...is it okay if I call you that?" He asked. When she gave him a nod, he continued. "All of this small talk has really helped me. I was really nervous when I woke up. I was dreading having to tell them what happened and what I did, but not I don't think that it's that bad anymore. Thank you." He said.

She smiled at him. "Anytime. You know, I always find that it's easier to tell a third party about what's bothering you and such. Do you want to share with me what happened? It might help with your confidence about telling your aunt and brother. Of course, if you don't want to that's okay too. I don't want to pressure you into it or anything." She said, still holding her smile, waiting patiently for his answer.

Hiro sighed and turned away from her for a minute. He took a deep breath and turned back to her. He looked her in the eyes and opened his mouth to say something. When nothing came out, he took another breath and tried again. He then proceeded to tell her everything.

**In the hall with the other Hamada's and Doctor Yakimoda **

The Doctor closed the door behind them after they left the room. The two Hamada's turn their attention to the doctor. She flips through the clipboard she has in her hands and then finally turns her attention to the Hamada's. Her blueish-grey eyes landing on Tadashi and then moved to Cass, her eyes obviously held worry in them. She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"While I am worried about him trying something like this again, I'm not going to put him on suicide watch. I _do _however want him to stay in the hospital the next few days under the careful watch of Nurse Yakimoda and myself. I also want you to take him to see a therapist after he gets out. I have a list of therapists right here if you need any suggestions." She said with an expectant look in her eye as she started to reach for that exact list.

"Oh, no no, that's fine. We can find one on our own, but thank you very much." Cass replied while waving her hands in front of her.

"Oh, just take it. It'll give you some ideas on where to look." She said as she pulled out the list and handed it to Cass. Cass thanked her with a small smile. "You know, things like this happen more than you think. You might also want to consider family counseling; to help you all through this bump in the road." She said with a small smile on his face.

"All this is to you is a 'bump in the road'? Huh? Is this how you treat all of your patients?! Huh?!" Tadashi yelled, his anger directed toward the doctor. Cass turns her attention to Tadashi.

She puts a hand on his chest and says, "Tadashi, calm down. I don't think that was how she wanted to come off. She just wants to help us through this." Cass said as she gave him a stern look.

Tadashi took in a shaky breath as he tried to calm himself. He looked to the ground in anger and decided that it was best if he didn't say anything else, or act out, for now.

The doctor gave Tadashi a look of sympathy. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I know you're upset, but try not to get angry and don't blame yourselves. It's one of the worst things that you could do. None of this is anyone's fault. Hiro is just going through a rough time and we just have to help him through it. Right now he really needs your support and of course we're here for support as well." Doctor Yakimoda says while putting a comforting hand on Tadashi's shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze before retracting her arm.

She then got a good look at the Hamadas. Tadashi, she had observed, seemed ill tempered and easily angered; though she didn't think that he was always like this. His face was wrinkled with lines of worry and he seemed very distraught over all. His eyes held guilt and great pain. She shifted her eyes to the elder Hamada and got a good look at her too. Her face too was adorned by wrinkles, though the good doctor suspected it was from years of loss and pain, and trying to deal with those feelings. Their looks were too familiar to her. They both had experienced the pain of loss, and both remembered what it felt like. She recognized the look too well. She had seen it many times in her career as a doctor, and she hated seeing it.

She took another deep breath; this job was becoming a little too stressful for her. "Let's go back in and see Hiro, shall we?" She offers with a gentle smile.

The Hamada's slightly nod and Doctor Yakimoda took that as a signal to open the door and head on in...and that's exactly what she did.

**With Hiro **

Nurse Yakimoda sat there with a solemn look on face as she stared down at her lap. She blinked a few times taking in all of the information she had just been given. Hiro sat there with high anxiety, patiently waiting for her to respond. She took a death and let it go slowly. She directed her gaze back to Hiro. He straightens his back out of nervousness. She takes another breath before speaking.

"Wow...well that was...quite the story." She said as she tucked some of her curly blonde hair behind her ear. She looked back down into her lap. "It must have been hard for you...you know...dealing with those bullies." She looked back up at him. "You know I've had my own run in with bullies, just not as bad as yours. I was constantly picked on by my peers. Sometimes I would go home crying, and because my mother and father were working all the time, and my sister was in college at that point, I was almost always home alone. I know what it's like to feel alone, and that things won't get better, but I promise that things _will _get better." She then reached forward to grab Hiro's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And, if you'd like, when you get out of here you can visit me anytime; I'm always here for moral support." She said as she gave him a sweet smile.

He thought about her word for a moment before replying. "Yeah...I think I'd like that." He said returning the contagious smile. She then retracted her hand and kept the calming smile on her face.

They then turn their attention to the door as they heard it click open. The first person to walk in was the good Doctor Yakimoda, followed by his Aunt Cass who was also closely followed by Tadashi. Tadashi was averting his gaze, which made Hiro's heart ache. Then, his attention was brought to the doctor as she started to speak, and as the nurse started to clean up and put her tools away.

"It would seem that we don't need to hold you here, but I do think it's safe if we keep you here until your stitches heal up pretty good; then you can go home. You know, just in case something happens with your stitches. Nurse Yakimoda will be in here regularly to check up on you, and get your vitals. You will be missing school and for how long I don't know...it will depend on how fast your wounds heal. We will give you pain meds for any pain that you might feel, but I will let Nurse Yakimoda be in charge of dispensing it properly to you. That's all I have to say for now." She turns to Tadashi and Cass as asks, "Do you have anything else to add?" When neither replies, she continues, "Oh, and of course I'll be in here every once in a while to check up on you as well. If you have any questions, you can ask me or Nurse Yakimoda." With that, Doctor and Nurse make their exit.

The doctor opened the door again and exited, with the nurse not too far behind. She gathered her things and said in her usual cheery voice, "Bye Hiro, see you soon okay?"

She then quietly shut the door behind her, leaving the Hamada's by themselves. The air was tense, but all of them took comfort in each other's presence. No words were spoken. None of them even knew what to say. So, they just sat in silence enjoying the quiet company. It was better to Hiro this way. He could think about things; after all, a lot has happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Expect the Unexpected**

As Hiro recovered in the hospital, true to her word, he was seen regularly by Nurse Yakimoda. She always entered his room with such enthusiasm and a red lipstick covered smile. She had told him that her favorite color was red, he knew that, but he decided to ask why she wore red lipstick everyday anyways.

_"Well, as you know, my favorite color is red...I just love it so much! People tell me sometimes that it doesn't match my eyes, but I think it's cute because I have the colors of Christmas on my face all the time...and as you know, Christmas brings joy and cheers; I just want my patients to be happy that's all." She replied as she smiled, tilted her head slightly, and put both her index fingers on her dimples. _

That is what she had told him. Her face after that is all he could remember; her smile, her red lips, the way she tilted her head...Hiro really liked her. He was glad that he had gotten her instead of some boring, grumpy, old lady. Plus, Nurse Yakimoda also smelled like spearmint; a bonus as spearmint was his favorite. She had smelled like that every time she walked into the room. It was some perfume she must be wearing, is what he had assumed. When he asked, she replied:

_She pinched her chin between her index and thumb and focused on something on the bed sheet as she thought about Hiro's question. She looked back to him and spoke, "No, I don't recall ever having a spearmint scented perfume, and I can't think of anywhere I've been that could result to me smelling like it...hmm...I'm not sure. Sorry I couldn't really answer your question." _

He admits, she was a bit ditsy at times, and she's a bit clumsy, but he wouldn't have it any other way. The time he has spent in the hospital has been some of the funniest moments, and some of the most dangerous moments, he had in his life. He recalled a certain memory about her that he still chuckles about every now and then.

_**(A/N: Just so you know, this is a flash back about a time in the hospital...back to the story!)** _

_Nurse Yakimoda had just walked into the room, but was having trouble getting herself in completely into the room. You see, she was carrying a large metal tray with a bunch of medical things on it. She was having trouble holding the door open to get herself completely in the room. She was hopping on one foot as she used the other to push the door open. She had to use both her arms to carry the tray, as it was very heavy, otherwise she would use one of her arms to accompany her leg. _

_She was biting the bottom of her red colored lip as she tilted her chin up in an attempt to see over the massive tray. She wanted to see how much farther she needed to go before she could let go of the door. She sighed in defeat and hops further into the door way. Hiro chuckled at her, the sight of her hoping was a bit comical. Then Hiro began to worry that she might hurt herself. _

_"Do you want me to help you Ms. Yakimoda?" He asked. _

_"No, no. I've got it. You need to stay there and help yourself recover. I've got this." She replied, determined. _

_She again tries to look around the giant tray to try and look around for anything that might accidentally get in her way while trying to get into the room. After failing to spot anything, she continued; only this time she decided to hop to make herself face the outside of the room, her leg still handling the door, and looked behind herself for any hazards. When seeing none, she hops a few more times before something unexpected happened. __Hiro was about to warn her, but he had been too late. _

_As she took her last hop, she stepped onto a cylindrical, metal cup that ended up on the floor. As a result, she slipped backwards and dropped the metal tray into her lap as she fell onto her butt. Her left leg was slightly bent, while her right leg stayed extended. Her right arm was supporting her upper body weight while her left hand rested on her forehead. She, shakily, breathed a sigh of relief. Although, despite her relief, her brows were furrowed in pain._

_Hiro got up with the intention of helping her, but she held her hand toward him. _

_"It's okay. I'm fine." She said with a bit of pain in her voice. _

_He stood near her just in case she changed her mind. She dragged the tray off of her lap and let it fall onto the floor with a big **clang, **along with all of the medical supplies. She slowly stands up and dusts off her dress...only to find out that it was completely soaked. Seeing as today she decided that she was going to wear a white scrubs dress, it was completely see through. Good thing the door was closed otherwise it would have been completely embarrassing...not that it wasn't embarrassing enough as it was. She turned around to face Hiro and blood instantly rushed to his face. _

_"Don't look!" She yelled, panicked. _

_"S-Sorry!" He stuttered as he quickly turned around. _

_She tried to cover herself as much as possible before she made her way to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door and looked in the mirror. She sighed and moaned out a sound of frustration. She stomped her foot on the ground and had a scowl on her face that very much resembled a pout. _

_"I can't believe this happened! This has been the worst day ever." She says with tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. "I don't even have a change of clothes! Ugh...what am I going to do?" She whines. She again looked herself over in the mirror and immediately wants to cry. she whimpers at herself and hangs her head. _

_"We can always try and switch clothes until you can run home and get some clean ones." Hiro suggests hesitantly through the door. _

_Nurse Yakimoda looks back up in thought and takes a deep breath as to keep herself from crying. "No, Hiro. I don't want you to get all of these chemicals on you. It would cause you to stay here longer than you need to." She said. _

_"It's okay. I'm fine I promise. I would totally do that for you...having a bit of a rough day huh?" _

_Tears threaten to escape her eyes once more. She flings open the door, nearly ripping it off of its hinges, and attacks Hiro in a bear hug. She squeezes him so hard, but he doesn't complain. "Yes! It's been a really rough day!" She exclaims as a few tears escape her eyes. _

_"I'm sorry. Would it make you feel better to get some fresh clothes on? I swear I'll be fine if we switch." Hiro insisted. _

_She gasps and looks him intensely in the eyes. "I've got a better idea...plus the clothes you came here with had to be thrown away since they were all bloody, but I have an even better idea." She says as she lets go of him. She then makes her way over to the cabinets over the sink and pulls out a few towels. Hiro raises an eyebrow and looks at her suspiciously. She rolls her eyes sags her shoulders. "Look...we don't have many options. This is the best one we've got. Switch me. I'll take your hospital gown and you can get into these towels." She says as she shoves the towels into Hiro's arms. _

_"Okay...I guess." He replies uncertain of himself. _

_"Oh...and you're accompanying me to the nurses lounge." She adds. _

_"Wait what?" _

_"Please? That way I won't be the only weirdo walking around. Plus, they won't really bat an eye to you. You're a patient. They'll trust me. I'm going to be the only one looking like a lunatic. As soon as I get an extra scrub, I'll give you back your gown. You can change in the lounge, that way you won't have to endure that walk back to your room in towels." She says. _

_She was being a bit demanding. This attitude was a lot different than what Hiro was used to. He assumed it was because of her day. He would have been acting the same way she was if he were in her position. _

_"Hurry up and get changed!" She yelled in mock anger. _

_He smiles and says, "Okay." _

_He then starts to untie his gown as she starts to get out of her wet scrub. As he was getting undressed, he couldn't help but stare at her as she was peeling the wet clothes off of her. She looks over to him, and he instantly blushed at being caught. She smiled devilishly. _

_"What's the matter? Embarrassed about being caught staring? That's okay. It's completely natural for someone at your age to be curious about that sort of thing. So I don't mind...go ahead and stare. I have no shame...it flatters me." She says in a bit of a seductive tone, which makes Hiro's blush deepen. She then bursts out laughing. "I'm just messing with you Hiro...here...give me that gown." She says as she extends her hand. _

_With the blush still on his face, Hiro complies and hands her the gown grumbling something under his breath. Nurse Yakimoda covers her mouth as she giggles at Hiro's reaction. She had shown this part of her personality multiple times, but only when his family wasn't in the room. She would tease him in a seductive tone, and he would blush. Then she would laugh and he would blush even more...then the cycle would restart. He realized, though, that she had first shown this side of her personality when she had come to change the bandages on his arms for the very first time. _

_As he recalled, once she got done changing his right arm, she reached over his body for his other arm with her chest right in his face. She then decided to just go around to the other side of the bed, giving him a smile...which he now deduced that the smile she gave him was actually a smile of mock innocence. _

_This part of her personality only came out when she needed to be cheered up...which seemed often. But he didn't blame her. As he had witnessed, this side of her personality only came out when she was having a hard time, or when she had something on her mind, and needed to be distracted from it. He didn't mind...he wanted to help her in any way possible...it's just that sometimes, that part of her personality could get a little annoying._

_She turned to him when she was done and said, "Are you ready?" _

_"I guess." He pouts. _

_"Awe...don't worry. The nurses lounge is only around the corner." _

_"Yeah, but we're on the far end of the hall opposite of that, and there are a lot of people out there." Hiro says. _

_"I know..." She says, then she leans in closer to him a bit and continues, "that's why we're going to run." She says as she smirks and winks at him. She then opens the door and sprints out. _

_"W-wait!" Hiro yells after her. _

_"Hurry Hiro, or I'm going to leave you behind!" She calls. _

_Securing the towel as best he could around his body, he too sprinted out of the room leaving it wide open. He turns the corner and..._

_accidentally runs into Doctor Yakimoda. He falls onto his butt and looks up at her. He instantly blushes when he looks into her eyes as she raises an eyebrow at him. He tries to cover himself up as much as he could as she continued to stare at him. _

_"Mr. Hamada...?" She asks uncertain of what she was seeing. _

_"I...um...I...uh...I just..." He stuttered, looking for a reasonable explanation. His eyes shifted around her and looked directly at the door frame of what he assumed to be the nurses lounge. _

_"Mr. Hamada! What are you doing out of bed!" Nurse Yakimoda exclaimed while walking over to them seemingly out of nowhere, with, conveniently, a clean nurses outfit. This time though, it was pink. She looked to over Hiro who had a bewildered look on his face. She gave an exasperated sigh and put her hands on her hips. "Well, come on, lets get you back to your room." She said as she held out her hand for him._

_He accepted her hand and she helped him up. The walk back to his room was silent, and very short, but almost the whole way back Hiro would get weird looks from passing doctors, nurses, and patients. With every look he got, Hiro's face became a little more red in color. Once they got back to his room, and Nurse Yakimoda closed the door, nurse Yakimoda burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard, she couldn't keep herself upright and slid her back down the door and onto the floor. All the while Hiro had a scowl on his face, which seemed to fuel the nurses laughter. _

_"What's so funny?!" Hiro asks very annoyed with his nurse right now. _

_"The look...did you see...the look...on my sister's face?" She asked in between bouts of laughter. If it were even possible, she then started to laugh harder._

_Hiro's scowl started to falter a little bit until he cracked a smile. He then began to chuckle a little. "You should she the look on your face." He said while raising an eyebrow and chuckling a little more. _

_Nurse Yakimoda then began to laugh so much, that she could not breath. This made Hiro worry a bit, as he knew that couldn't be healthy. She then gasped for air and tried to calm herself down, failing miserably. Hiro couldn't help but laugh at her, instead of with her. She then pointed her finger at Hiro and tried to catch her breath. Once she did she took deep breaths, as to not lose herself again. _

_"You should have seen the look on your face when I showed up like nothing happened!" She said and, again, lost her self in a bout of laughter. _

_Hiro couldn't help but laugh too. Her laugh was so contagious. "I was trying so hard not to laugh at you while we were walking back!" Her words slurred together by her laughter it made it hard for Hiro to understand, but he managed to. Hiro himself began to laugh hysterically and they both lost it. It took a while for them both to calm down and to stop laughing, but they finally did it. _

_"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" The nurse exclaimed while she reached up her dress. This action made Hiro turn away. "Here, you might need this." Something then connected with his face. He caught it before it hit the ground and looked at it. He then blushed. "I'll leave the room so you can change." She said as she turned around and exited the room, the smile never leaving her face. Before she closed the door though, she turned back to him and said, "Thank you. You've made my day so much better." She chuckled and then closed the door behind her. _

**(That's the end of the Flash back.)**

Hiro chuckled again as he folded his hospital gown and gently set it on the bed. He patted down, and smoothed, out all of the creases and bumps before he set his hand on it for the last time. His bed was already made; Nurse Yaikmoda came in earlier to make the bed. She also gave him a fresh set of clothing, a complementary of his Aunt, and quickly left the room looking a bit sad.

He managed to catch her before she closed the door and asked her what was wrong. Her reply:

_"Well, it's just..." She paused, sighed, then continued. "you're leaving today. You're the best patient I've had in a long time, and I don't want our crazy adventures to end." She said as she giggled and forced a smile. _

He had told her that he wouldn't be gone long, he did have a follow up appointment after all, but that did not ease her sadness. He knew he was going to miss her too. She had a personality unlike anyone he had ever encountered before. It was...refreshing.

Just then, the door opened, interrupting him from his memories, and he turned his attention to the door. It creaked open, and Nurse Yakimoda poked her head in the doorway. She looked at Hiro and forced another smile.

"Your Aunt is here to pick you up. She's waiting for you in the lobby." She stated then turned around and shut the door.

Hiro's eyes lingered on the door before he turned back to look at the entirety of his temporary room. The counters were nice and clean, his bed was nice and neat, and his hospital gown was folded neatly sitting in the middle of his bed. He looked around the room one more time before turning around. He opened the door and shut off the lights. He grabbed his backpack full of other possessions that his aunt thought he might need and headed towards the elevator.

He did admit to himself that he was going to miss talking with Nurse Yakimoda, and spending time with her. There was just something about her that just made him smile...and he really enjoyed that. He hadn't smiled like that in many years. It was refreshing. As he made his way through the people in the lobby, he finally spotted his aunt at one of the far corners of the room. What surprised him the most was that Nurse Yakimoda was standing next to her. He walked up to them and gave them both a smile.

"The paperwork is all done, and approved, so you can go whenever your're ready." Nurse Yakimoda stated as she returned his smile.

He then turned his attention to Cass, she too holding a smile upon her lips, as she began to speak. "You ready to go Kiddo?" She asked as she grabbed his backpack from him and slug her other arm around his neck. As they started to pull away, Nurse Yakimoda waved good-bye and smiled at their backs.

"See you at your follow-up, Hiro!" She called after them.

Hiro cocked his head slightly and caught a glimpse of her out the corner of his eye. He waved back to her, and Hiro noticed that made her smile grew just a little more. Satisfied, he turned his attention back to the path ahead of him. As they exited the building, Aunt Cass asked, "You excited to go home sweetie?"

He looked up at her and replied, "Yup."

Things became silent between them as they approached the car. Aunt Cass opened the trunk and threw Hiro's backpack in it before slamming it shut again. Hiro got into the front seat and buckled up, waiting as Cass did the same, and then they took off. As they left the hospital parking lot, Hiro glanced back at the building one more time before leaving it completely. Facing forward, Hiro focused on the blacktop and other cars speeding past them as Cass talked about everything that he had missed while he was gone. He didn't mind though; it would put off having to talk about what happened, and he still wasn't sure what he was going to tell either of them. At the thought of his brother, Hiro turned his attention to Cass and interrupted her.

"Hey Aunt Cass, where's Tadashi?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Tadashi? Oh he's at school sweetie. I asked him if he wanted to come with me to get you, but he said he had a lot of things to do at school. Apparently he's been slacking off on his work." Aunt Cass said. She then went on and continued what she was saying previously. Hiro subconsciously ignored her and settled on staring out the window, watching as the trees flew by them.

_'Does Tadashi hate me now? Is that why he's been avoiding visiting me in the hospital, and is that why he didn't want to come today? That has to be it...what else could it be?' _Hiro thought sadly as he continued to watch the outside world pass them by.

They were finally home and Aunt Cass had retrieved his backpack for him. She unlocked the door and turned on the lights. The cafe was closed today...or so he had assumed. It was already way passed closing time anyways, but Hiro liked to think that his aunt closed the cafe so that she could prepare to pick up Hiro from the hospital. They made their way to the second level and then once there, Cass turned to him.

"Why don't you go put your things away and get ready for dinner. You haven't been able to take a shower in a while, so I know you're dying to take one. Just make you cover your stitches with plastic bags; just be careful not to get water on them is what I'm trying to say."

"I know Aunt Cass. I'll be done before you know it." Hiro replied as he headed upstairs.

On his way to his and Tadashi's shared room, Hiro grabbed a towel from the living closet and headed towards the door to his room. He threw his backpack and towel on his bed, opting to put his things away after he took a shower, and headed over to his dresser. He opened one of the drawers and grabbed one of his more comfortable t-shirts. He turned his attention on opening another drawer. Unfortunately, he didn't move his finger in time and the closing drawer smashed his finger...hard...

"Ow!" Hiro exclaimed as he started sucking on his finger.

He then turned his attention to an odd sound coming from Tadashi's side of the room. With his finger still in his mouth, Hiro watched as, what he could only describe as, a giant marshmallow man stepped out of a tiny red box. With a dumbfounded look on his face, and finger still in his mouth, Hiro watched as the giant marshmallow thing looked around the room before finally spotting him. The marshmallow creature made it's way over to Hiro, who was confused, and slightly terrified, and was backing away from it.

Hiro had no more room to back up, and finally fell backward onto his bed. The creature walked over to the foot of his bed, where Hiro was situated, and examined him for any injuries. As soon as it spotted the fingernail that was quickly turning a shade of purple, it grabbed Hiro's hand and looked closely at the finger. As it examined him, Hiro watched with blank eyes and his mouth slightly ajar.

It looked up at him and said, "You must put ice on it and take an over the counter painkiller to help your nail heal. The damage to the nail goes deep within the newly growing nail; it will eventually fall off, when that happens I would suggest wrapping it and icing it until your new nail grows back." It said as it looked at Hiro. Hiro had the same look on his face; blank eyes and a slightly ajar mouth. It tilted its head in interest to Hiro's reaction.

_"Always expect the unexpected!" _

Nurse Yakimoda's cheery voice rang through his head as he continued to stare blankly at the creature before him.

"Is Hiro okay?" It asked.

"This is definitely something I did not expect."

**... **

**Sorry this took so long! I just had so much I wanted to put in here. I had a hard time ending the chapter where I did too. I just had so many ideas! Anyways, As soon as you read this hopefully I will have already started on the next chapter, and (hopefully) that won't take too long to complete. Thank you for hanging in there with me and seeing this through! Please, let me know what you think by reviewing and/or PMing me. See you in the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got it out! Yay! I would really like to give a shout out to all of you who have reviewed. I know I haven't been the best at updating this story (or really any of my storyies), but I really do appreciate the comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome in my book, and well as just nice, little thoughts that you have while reading the story. They make me smile :) so keep up the good work and I'll agree to keep up my good work! Also, if you have any questions or comments please don't be afraid to put ask them in the form of a review or don't be afraid to I.M me. Thank you all so much for your support! Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Baymax?**

_Nurse Yakimoda was humming happily as she walked down the hall. In her hands was a plastic brown tray full of delectable foods for her favorite patient. As she came upon her destination, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She then placed a hand on the door handle and pushed open the door. Settling her hand back onto the tray, she walked over to the counter across from the patient's bed. _

_"It's quite a lovely day out today isn't it?" She asked as she placed the tray down. She then turns her gaze to look out the window. "I just love the fall. All of the smells and beautiful colors. It's just wonderful isn't it, Hiro?" When he didn't answer her, she turned to look at him. "Hiro?" _

_When he didn't answer again, she decided to go stand next to his bed. She was greeted by his sleeping face. He looked quite peaceful. Just then, an idea came to her and her face was graced with a bit of an evil smirk. She walked away from his bed and back over to the counter. Her hand slipped into the top right drawer and she pulled out a small metal rod. She walked back over to his bed and took a deep breath to keep herself from laughing. _

_"Oh my! Hiro, Hiro!" She exclaimed in mock shock and fear as she took the tip of the rod and started running it up and down the part of the bed closest to his body. "There's something in your bed! I think it might be a rat!" _

_Hiro's eyes blinked open. He remained like that for only a few seconds. As soon as he felt the movement in his bed, his eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed. "Get it out, get it out! Is it on me? Is it on me?!" He cried in fear. _

_Nurse Yakimoda could only laugh as she watched him freak out. At her outburst, Hiro could only look at her with a fearful glare. As he was about to say something, he spotted the metal rod in her hand and his eyes immediately narrowed. His fearful glare then turned to one of anger and embarrassment. "What did you do that fore?! I was actually worried!" He yelled. _

_She took a breath to calm herself before replying. "I just couldn't help myself! I know I shouldn't, but it was just so much fun!" She said as she tried to hold back another bout of laughter. "I needed to wake you up anyways; it's time for lunch!" She exclaimed as she walked back over to the counter to retrieve the tray of food while, at the same time, Hiro hesitantly got back into his bed. "This time I smuggled you and extra bowl of rice, and I managed to get you a chocolate pudding cup!" She said cheerfully as she almost shoved the tray into Hiro's hand. _

_He looked down at the delectable food and sighed in contentment. Nothing was as good as his aunts cooking, but these extra treats make it bearable. As he picked up the spoon he was given to start eating his pudding, Nurse Yakimoda made her way over to the door. When she opened it, she turned back to Hrio just as he was putting the spoon full of pudding in his mouth. "Also, don't forget! Always expect the unexpected. It certainly makes life a little more interesting doesn't it?" With that, she left the room. _

Hiro thought of this particular moment as he stared at the giant talking marshmallow shaped thing in shock; it stared at him with just as much curiosity. _"Always expect the unexpected." _Well, Hiro was definitely not expecting something like this would happen to him...ever. Both turn their heads to the door at the sound of it opening.

"Baymax?" Tadashi asked with confusion. He looked between Baymax and Hiro for almost a full minute before addressing them. "What happened?"

Before Hiro could get one word out of his mouth, Baymax spoke. "I awoke to the sound of someone in pain. Hiro smashed his finger and I simply gave him treatment options and suggestions." Hiro was honestly glad that the marshmallow man, Baymax was his name, spoke up. He was not in a hurry to talk to Tadashi.

Still confused, yet, more importantly, ecstatic, Tadashi flashed a smile to the thing and said, "Thank you Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care."

With that, the being called Baymax deflated back into his small red box. Tadashi followed after it and picked up the box by the handle to inspect it. Hiro followed Tadashi curiously with his eyes, and watched as he inspected the small box. After about a minute in silence, Tadashi decided to speak.

Without turning to him, he addressed Hiro, "Have you taken your shower yet?" He asked.

"...No..." Hiro quietly and hesitantly replied.

"Well, go take one. Aunt Cass sent me up here to tell you to hurry; that she'll have dinner ready in about 25 minutes." Tadashi said still inspecting his little box.

Hiro's eyes flashed ashamedly to the ground, unnoticed by Tadashi. "Okay. Tell her I'll be down soon." Hiro replied again, quietly. As silence ensued between them, Hiro grabbed the rest of his things and headed to the bathroom and Tadashi was left alone with his thoughts.

Tadashi walked over to the little brown desk, next to Hiro's bed, that they shared, little red box in hand, and plopped down into the black leather chair. He gently set the box on the surface in front of him and stared at it. _'That's strange...I didn't think that Baymax was fully functional yet.' _Tadashi then picked up a sheet of paper he had been working on previously that morning. He carefully studied the script that had been scratched on it. _'Well, he shouldn't be functional according to my calculations. I also still need to calibrate his memory system and his activation phrase.' _He then looked back to the little box of his thoughts and sighed. _'What did Hiro do to make him activate? I haven't been able to get him up and running properly since a few weeks ago...did I manage to fix whatever was wrong? Oh well...I guess I'll have to ask Hiro.' _

Speaking of said brother, Tadashi was really worried about Hiro. Hiro was the whole reason he decided to make Baymax in the first place. Granted before his whole hospital visit Baymax was just going to be a machine that Hiro could tweak into anything he wanted, but, since this whole fiasco happened, Tadashi completely changed Baymax's purpose.

Setting down the papers, Tadashi inhaled deeply while rubbing his eyes. He wanted to get Baymax done before Hiro got home from the hospital. This was just so frustrating. Being a mechanics genius is not that easy, Tadashi has found out, and requires a lot of time, energy, and patience...all of which are already pressed in Tadashi's life. He then looked around their room. His eyes lingered on the corner of Hiro's bed. Ever since that night nothing has been the same.

"I wish I had never seen that blood." Tadashi sighed.

He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. He looked back and stared at Hiro's bed. _'Even if I didn't see it, the situation we're in right now would not have changed. It just would have been more shocking.' _Tadashi thought to himself. He spun around and got on the floor, and, underneath his bed, he grabbed a few more blueprints. _'It wouldn't hurt to look at these while I'm waiting.'_

**With Hiro**

Hiro walked up to the bathroom door with hesitation. It was, after all, where he tried to commit suicide. He slowly, and gently, pushed the door open. Once he was inside, Hiro pushed the door closed behind him and slowly began to look around. The first thing he laid his eyes upon was the bathroom sink. He didn't dare look at the mirror as memories flooded back to him; he was unsure if he could handle it. He shifted his eyes over to the tub; there were still faint stains inside of it, as well as on the floor, but if you didn't know what had gone down, the stains would be nearly invisible to the naked eye. Next, without looking into the mirror, he opened the medicine cabinet and looked inside. It was, not surprisingly, empty. He figured that Aunt Cass would empty the cabinet; he's also never going to be able to freely access medication for, at least, a very long time.

Hiro sighed and closed the cabinet door and brought his eyes down to stare at the sink again. After taking a deep breath, Hiro slowly lifted his eyes up to the mirror and caught his reflection. Even though it wasn't actually there, Hiro could just _see _the permanent marker on his face; he relived what he had seen, felt, but couldn't quite remember what he was thinking. At least this time, he knew what he was experiencing wasn't actually real. He let his eyes linger on his reflection a minute longer; imagining everything that had happened in the bathroom the day he went to the hospital. He'd prefer to say it that way than to say it as his apparent suicide attempt. While he didn't really have any qualms about it, he knew that his Aunt Cass and his brother Tadashi wouldn't want to see it that way.

Hiro scoffed as he tore his gaze away from the mirror, and focused on getting undressed. Of course they didn't want to think about it that way. How could they ever think that their little Hiro would want to commit such a sinful deed? After all, there was nothing wrong...right? That's the problem though. For them, nothing was ever wrong. Hiro got good grades, he went to school, and, as far as they knew, he had friends. Before he tried to commit suicide, everything had started to go wrong. His friends were mainly Seniors who graduated the previous year and if they weren't, they eventually stopped talking to him. After that, everything started to slip downhill. He began to skip classes, spending his time alone, distracting himself from reality with fiction books, art, and, on occasion, his own robotics blueprints. Eventually though, he would have to pull himself out of his reverie to go back to class.

He sighed once again as he turned on the water and let it run as he continued to think.

Once he skipped class for the first time, he had a thirst for more. He longed for that feeling of complete bliss, the feeling of being in his own mind; making himself happy. Skipping class went from once a month, to once every few weeks, then once a week, and, occasionally, he would skip class about once every three days. Even if he missed important material, he was smart enough to catch on quick enough for his absence to be hardly a problem. At least, that's what he thought at first.

Hiro stepped into the shower and closed the curtains. He closed his eyes and let the hot water run down his skin, messaging his muscles. He took a content breath as he continued to think.

His absences soon caught up with him, and his grades started to drop. His Aunt Cass nearly killed him for getting a D in his math class. She knew he was an absolute robotics genius, and that math was no obstacle for him. Hiro had assured her that it was probably because he was missing a gew major assignments and that he would go talk with the teacher. Of course he never did, but he did stop ditching the class, and, eventually, his grade started to go up. It had been the same trend with the rest of his classes. So, he gave up on feeding his thirst for his reverie and focused solely on school. That's when the bullying started.

Hiro became distracted for a moment, smelling the beautifully scented body wash. While it smell amazing, while being distracted he accidentally used his Aunt Cass's body wash...whoops. At least he'll smell good.

Hiro remembered the first person to bully him. The boy was in his English class. He had shaggy red hair, pale skin, freckles all over his face, and had snake bites. He was wearing a plaid red and black shirt, a black t-shirt underneath, and black jeans. He had piercing, cold blue eyes that drilled holes into the back of Hiro's head every day. The boy was actually quite smart, but one wouldn't think because of his attire. After Hiro got transferred into the class, the redheaded boy became jealous of Hiro's vast knowledge and quickly came to dislike him. After class, the redheaded boy knocked Hiro's stuff out of his hands and whispered a "nerd" under his breath as he walked away. That was the start of it all. After that the bullying had become much worse. It also turns out that the redheaded boy is also Kenji's older brother. The redheaded boy's name turned out to be Chad. Ever since then, Hiro has never liked Kenji and his family, as well as their cliques that encourage their bullying.

Hiro turned off the water and dried himself off. He loved learning, but the constant bullying and teasing made it hard to enjoy anything at school. It even started to effect him at home as well. _'Well, I guess I had taken all I could stand.' _Unfortunately, it was true. Everything became too much and...well...what happened next is already known knowledge.

Hiro finished getting dressed and looked at himself in the mirror again. He definitely looked better than he had in a while. '_Maybe a trip to the hospital was all I needed.'_ Hiro rolled his eyes and scoffed at the thought. He thought about it again, and it didn't actually seem that far fetched. Nurse Yakimoda was probably the cause for his great recovery; not just physically, but mentally as well. He would have to find a way to pay her back for that someday.

Hiro turned around and opened the bathroom door, letting the steam from his shower out into the hallway. He took the towel and continued drying his hair, and covering his face as to avoid contact with his brother for as long as possible. Hiro threw clothes into the laundry basket and lightly jumped onto his bed. To his surprise, nothing was said. Hiro curiously glanced at Tadashi for a second before throwing his towel to the side and flopping down on his bed. After another full minute, Hiro looked at Tadashi again. Nothing. Tadashi was working on some sort of...blueprints. _'I guess he's trying to avoid me too.' _Hiro thought. He settled on staring at the ceiling, tracing patterns with his eyes and the silence between them went on.

"Hiro," Tadashi suddenly said, jumping Hiro out of his stupor.

Hiro hesitantly glanced over to Tadashi, only to find dthat his back was turned. "Yeah?"

"How were you able to awaken Baymax?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Who?"

At this, Tadashi turned around to face him. "Baymax." Tadashi said again, this time pointing at the little red box in the corner of their shared room.

Hiro's face lit up with recognition. "Oh! So that's Baymax?" At Tadashi's nod, Hiro continued. "Well, I don't really know. I was getting clothes for my shower and I smashed my finger in the drawer. The next thing I know is that big white blob was standing in front of me."

"And you didn't say anything...you know...anything specific?" Tadashi asked, genuinely intrigued.

Hiro thought about it for a moment. "Well, the only thing I said was 'ow'."

With that, both brothers turn to the little red box in question. It was now unboxing itself, and out came the giant marshmallow now known as Baymax. The brothers looked at him curiously, as it stared right back at them confused.

"I thought I heard sounds of distress." Baymax stated confused.

Tadashi was the first one to crack a smile, "It's okay Baymax. No one's hurt." He stated.

Baymax looked at Hiro. "You are wrong." Baymax replied.

Tadashi gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Hiro is hurt."

At this, Hiro gave a slightly nervous chuckle. "No I'm not." Hiro stated. He then put up his index finger, and showed it to Baymax. "See, it feels so much better already because of you Baymax." Hiro said with a smile.

"You are right. You are not hurt physically Hiro," Baymax stated, "but you are hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked.

"I have done a full body scan and I sense that your mental stability is failing. If you wish to fix it I suggest..."

**Tadashi's P.O.V**

_"I sense that your mental stability is failing."_

_'His mental stability...is failing...?' _I looked over to Hiro, who was nervously looking at me and making gestures to Baymax; fortunately for him, whatever he was worried about he didn't need to be. I stopped listening to both of them. My eyes looked past Baymax and Hiro, and scanned the room; the purpose unknown to me. _'His mental stability is failing. What does that even mean?'_

Does it mean that Hiro is going crazy? Is he already crazy? Was Hiro's hospital visit a result of his insanity?

_'That's completely ridiculous.' _I though as I looked over to Hiro who was busy trying to hush Baymax. _'He seems completely fine. He's not insane. I can't believe I actually considered that for a second. However, he does need help. There is obviously something wrong with him.'_

**Normal P.O.V **

"I have done a full body scan and I sense that your mental stability is failing. If you wish to fix it I suggest-"

Jumping to the opportunity to hush the machine, Hiro tensed his shoulders and put his finger to his lips and shushed him while waving his other hand in panic. Baymax looked at Hiro in confusion, head tilted slightly to the right, and made the same action as Hiro and hushed him. Hiro visibly relaxed and let out a breath.

"Did that action make you feel better Hiro?" Baymax asked in genuine curiosity. Without waiting for an answer, He continued. "I don't have anything in my database that suggests these actions calm a person."

"Yes, Baymax, I feel better." Hiro replied to him.

"Adding information to my database now..."

"Hiro! Tadashi! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming Aunt Cass!" Hiro yelled back down the stairs. This led Tadashi to come out of his stupor.

"...complete! Would you like my status report?" Baymax asked Hiro. Before he could say anything, though, Tadashi stepped in.

"No thank you Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care." Tadashi replied.

After giving a curt nod, Baymax walked over to his little red box and deflated, deactivating. Turning to Hiro, Tadashi said, "Well, you hungry?" Hiro gave a small smile.

"Always. Lets go." He said as he made his way toward the stairs. Tadashi followed him, lingering in the doorway for a few more seconds before turning around, turning off the light, and shutting the door behind him.


End file.
